A Father's Pride
by Nate Son
Summary: A brief oneshot at Vegeta and Trunks' relationship, and their feelings of family. AN: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.


A Father's Pride

The Saiyan Prince stares off into the night sky. He contemplates his current situation, the events that have taken place in his life. The captivation under Frieza's rule, the destruction of his home planet, and...

He can barely think of the events after that. They bring back too many angry moments, bring back too many thoughts of hatred. But maybe...those thoughts are what has kept him blind to the truth for so long. As he admited to himself on the Sacred Planet of The Kais, that low level saiyan -- the one called Kakarot -- is stronger than he is. But yet, he senses that Kakarot is more than stronger than him, he feels it within his soul. He senses that Kakarot posseses something he does not. Patience.

There is a sudden noise at the door. He turns quickly, fists clenched, stance at the ready. But it is only his son.

"Dad?" the young boy says hesitantly.

"Yes, son," Vegeta says, souding relieved.

The boy walks up next to him and places his elbows on the balcony rail as well.

"I was thinking, what was it like?" he catches his father's confused look, "I mean, you know, out there?"

Vegeta looks at his son. These are questions he had not expected. His son showed traits that were more akin to the Humans of this world. He had never shown any interest into his birthrights, or heritage. Maybe after everything has happened, the boy's curiosity has finaly peaked.

"It was alot different than here. It was not as easy as you have it here son. You wouldn't have lasted a day." Vegeta says, calmly.

"Well, I kinda figured. But I mean how did _you_ do it? I mean, it had to have been tough on you as well, right?"

Vegeta looks back at the stars and closes his eyes after a moment, "Yes, at times it was. There were times, in my most confused moments, where I didn't know how to feel. I hated Frieza, yet he was the one who saved me from my home's destruction." Vegeta paused, "well, we all know that was a lie." He grins, "You would have let go your bowels inside your pants if you had met Frieza at the same age I did. He was terrifying. Mainly because of the stories. But when he was amuzed, that was all the worse. You knew someone was going to die."

Trunks looks at his father, "How many people had you excecuted yourself?"

Vegeta smirks, "Oh I don't know, a thousand, maybe two."

Trunks flinches, "So you were ordered to do most of it, correct?"

Trunks looks as his dad's smirk becomes more of a smile.

"Not entirely no. There were some who just simply annoyed me." Vegeta says.

Then murmurs under his breath, "A most notable amount."

Trunks chuckles, "Not surprising considering the person."

Vegeta grins a little wider.

"So dad? I mean, you were an elite right? You like, were one of the few people Frieza actually kept alive for their worth?"

"No, I was kept alive because I amuzed Frieza. I had no fear of him, and yet I still did as I was told. I supposed he knew what I wanted to do to him if I ever got the chance. But later, I was proven wrong." Vegeta replies.

Trunks was silent for a long while, just staring up at the stars with his father.

"So, why all the questions? Has Kakarot, been telling the stories about how he beat me again?" Vegeta says to break the silence.

"No, I just got to thinking. I really don't know much about my family history. Well...your side of the family really."

Vegeta looked at his son, wondering how he had missed so much of his son's growth. Most notably, before they had fought with Buu, but also recently.

"You would have made your Grandfather proud son. He would marvel at your strength. And how smart you are too. If there were still a throne, you would definitely be fit to rule." Vegeta says at last.

Trunks blushes.

"Not really dad. I don't have your insight on Saiyan ways, and I've never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it. I would be a lousy king."

Vegeta puts an arm on his sons shoulder, something he rarely does, and Trunks begins to shift nervously.

"You don't need to know any of those things, as long as you know what's best for your people."

Trunks smiles, "Maybe so, but I have one hell of a mischevous streak"

"I know, I havn't forgotten the cheese whiz in my shampoo bottle."

Trunks gawks at him, "But that was...four...no...five years ago!"

"A true warrior remembers everything. But a good warrior remembers what is good for him, and what is not."

Trunks sits there, and wonders.

"Your grandfather, he was, a hard man. He was ruthless, and yet, did everything for his people. I wish he would have had the honor of meeting you."

Trunks shifts nervously again, "Thanks Dad, that means alot."

Vegeta turns back to the horizon.

Several minutes travel by, and not a word is said.

"Well, I'm off to bed, I got an exam tomorow, and I think I've studied myself tired. Thanks for the talk Dad."

Vegeta turns as his son dissapears behind the screen door.

_And yet, I don't understand, _you or your ways. Let's just hope that we aren't stuck with another great battle.

END


End file.
